


Never Stop

by inkberrry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Happy Kisses, M/M, lots and lots of smiling, thats it really its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry
Summary: It's hard to kiss when you can't stop smiling, but Prompto has mastered the art.





	Never Stop

“Yes! This spot is perfect!”

Prompto skipped around a few large rocks near the lake bed, scoping out where the shadows of leaves fell and where the sun threw dappled sparks from the water. The whole area had an ethereal feel, like he and Noctis had stepped into a pocket of magic. The long walk from camp had been worth it, he decided. Sure, he was hot and his calves ached and Noctis looked about ready to topple over, but those were all temporary. A few minutes spent resting in the golden light of the trees would surely revitalize them.      

“The lighting, oh man,” Prompto said, stopping in front of Noctis and bouncing on his heels. “Noct, Noct you _gotta_ let me take your picture.”

“Right now?” Noctis asked, his feeble whine not enough to break the spell of the space around them. “But I want to sit down. That was a long walk…”

Prompto tugged at Noctis’ arm, stopping him from heading towards a flat rock near the water that looked perfect for lounging and setting a fishing rod on. He knew the moment Noctis reached it he’d be lost to anything but candid photos, and while Prompto treasured those, he wanted at least one today were Noctis was paying attention.

“Yes right now! Come on, it’ll just take a second. Promise.” 

Noctis sighed and set down his gear, shoving it to the side so it wouldn’t get in the picture. He must have learned by now that Prompto would fuss over little things like that and to save time had dealt with it before it became an issue. After a couple more circles around Noctis to find the perfect angle, Prompto stopped and readied his camera.

“Okay, smile!”

For once Noctis did as he was instructed, and he did it with conviction. His lips parted and lifted at the edges, transforming his face from sleepy disinterest to something entirely different. The filtered sunlight hit his face and left his skin glowing, amber soft and warm. Even his eyes, which Prompto had thought could never get any more expressive than they already were, shone with the energy behind his smile. The magic of the small clearing was diminished, all of it absorbed instead into Noctis’ expression.

Prompto’s camera hung loose in his hands, forgotten. He too felt like he was being drawn in, his heart or soul or whatever essence kept him alive gravitating  towards Noctis’ lips.

“Please,” he said, awe in his voice, clear like the sky reflected on the water. “Never stop smiling.”

Notcis rolled his eyes and laughed, the smile blessedly still there.

“God, stop being such a dork Prompto,” he replied. “Just take the picture already.”

Prompto nodded and finally brought the camera to his eyes, looking through the dark viewer and focusing on Noctis. Before he could press the button to take the picture and capture the moment he was stopped again by Noctis’ smile. It pulled him in, paralyzing his hands holding the camera and revoking his mind’s ability to do anything but stare at the subject of his shot.

He was in love. He was so utterly, _disastrously_ in love with Noctis. The type where his heart stopped and the world faded away; the type that left everything besides one person bland and colorless. It was love Prompto had read and dreamed and yearned for his whole life but never quite let himself believe in. Now, though, now he couldn’t deny its existence more than he could deny the sun in the sky or the blood in the veins. It was real and he was caught in it, powerless in best of ways.

With an eventual and final click of the shutter, Prompto lowered the camera from his face and skipped the few feet back to Noctis. He didn’t wait to be invited into his arms but instead wrapped his own around Noctis’ neck, tilting his head up just enough to catch the sun in his eyes.

“Done!” He said, as if that weren’t already clear by how he had abandoned his camera and focused all his attention on viewing Noctis’ smile without the distortion of a lens. It was even more radiant now, and the closer Prompto got to it the more his pulse quickened.

“Man, I’m serious, Noct,” he added, his lips pressing nearer to Noctis with each word. “Your smile is something else.”

He  didn’t give Noctis a chance to respond or for his smile to shift before his lips were on his, muffling a soft noise of surprise. Noctis’ lips were slightly cool, the sensation an odd contrast to the tiny beads of sweat clinging to his skin just above them. Prompto didn’t mind warming them, though. He had warmth to spare.

When he pulled away he was hoping to see the smile still locked on Noctis’ face. Maybe it would even stay there forever, a lingering and unexpected brightness. Prompto could dream, after all.

He was somewhat disappointed, then, when Noctis wasn’t still smiling. Not in the same way, at least. This fractional curve at the corners of lips was more controlled, less open and unreserved.

“I can’t smile if you keep kissing me like that,” Noctis said, and Prompto realized with a start that this was Noctis’ _playful_ smile.

He had to resist the urge to reach for his camera again, to begin to catalogue each and every type of smile Noctis possessed. There would be time for that later. Days and months and years worth of time.

“Sure you can,” he said, standing his ground both in distance and belief. “I do it all the time. Watch -”

With that, Prompto made a show of his wide smile, his lips pulled up at the corners and cheeks straining. His hands found either side of Noctis’ face, holding it in place as he leaned in. With his eyes gently closed he couldn’t see if Noctis was paying attention, but that hardly mattered anymore. He kissed him regardless, his smile remaining unfailingly in place. There was a slight bumping of teeth and a sharp intake of breath from Noctis, but Prompto readjusted quickly and pressed on.

This time Noctis’ lips were warm to begin with and only grew warmer the longer they moved against Prompto’s. He could feel his own body temperature rising, the fine layer of sweat accumulated along his neck and back from the walk dripping down his skin. Just when it began to tickle it was wiped away by Noctis’ hands, which had found their way under his shirt. There was no reason to hold back a soft exhale of breath that Prompto knew would turn into a moan as soon as it left his mouth, and he was rewarded for his indulgence with Noctis’ thumbs pressing into the flesh of his hips.

As always, Prompto tried to quell his need for a full breath as long as he could. And as always, his need won out and he parted from Noctis nearly gasping for breath. Despite his quick pulls of air the wide smile still remained on his face, evidence that there really was nothing stopping Noctis from smiling and kissing at the same time.

Again he was disappointed to see Noctis’ expression almost the same as before they’d kissed. Unlike Prompto, whose skin was flushed pink as his body tried to adjust to the growing heat, Noctis was just as cool as ever.  But maybe it wasn’t composure, he reasoned. Maybe that little squeeze of his thumbs against his middle and the spark in his dark eyes was Prompto’s hint that Noctis was anything but composed.

“Well aren’t you talented,” Noctis said, a little quirk in his voice lifting it higher than his standard - another hint.

“Are you saying I’m a good kisser?” Prompto asked, eyes lighting up at the compliment. “Because, you know, I’ve had a good practice buddy and -”

This time it was Noctis who stopped Prompto from speaking any more, his lips crashing into his with a force that caused him to take a stumbled step backwards. Noctis’ hand was there at his back to keep him upright, though, and to pull him closer than before.

He could feel the shape of Noctis’ lips against his, not close together or opened in a way that invited his tongue, but pulled apart in resemblance to that first, unrestrained smile that had set all of this into motion. He was smiling, kissing Prompto and _smiling_ while he did. If he hadn’t been held up by Noctis’ hands Prompto was certain his legs would have given out, that the shiver that ran down to his very toes would have left him nothing but a boneless mess in the dirt.

The kiss was shorter than the first, Prompto’s breath leaving him more quickly as he struggled to keep up with Noctis’ lips. When it ended he finally got what he wanted so badly; Noctis still smiling, the sheer feeling behind it taking what was left of Prompto’s breath away.

“Whoa,” he said, awed for a second time by how dazzling the sight in front of him was. “I think I’m gonna faint, Noct. You literally kissed the air out of my lungs.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Noctis said. Then, softer and to match Prompto’s own words - “Never stop.”

Bubbling laughter replaced Prompto’s  panting for air, and he spent a moment with his forehead pressed into Noctis’ shoulder as he shook. He even heard Noctis’ join in, and the hands as his hips squeeze tight.

“Now who’s being a big dork, huh?” Prompto teased, lifting his head in time to see Noctis lower his, their lips both searching for the others in the same instant.    

They were both smiling this time, the inevitable knocking of teeth again causing more laughter before they realigned. It took another try or two before they got it right, but when they did Prompto swore he’d never even read about kisses like this in fairy tales or stories. This kiss -  happy, bright, full of smiles and laughter and so much light it threatened to eclipse the sun - was one almost too good to believe. But like the love he hadn’t thought real until Noctis, the kiss was now his reality.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at laceandlyrium on tumblr, usually post these things there first by a few days.


End file.
